ocmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth (Film)
''The Truth ''is a 2017 superhero film produced by OC Studio and distributed by Warner Brothers Entertainment. It's the first film to revolve around Rush Leon Sr., the vigilante known as The Truth. It had a lower budget and was released as a special feature in the My Perfect Creation Blu-Ray release. In the film, which serves as a follow-up to the last episode of Holy Anthology Book 1 while also taking placing during the events of My Perfect Creation, Truth takes on a group of serial killers known as The Scales of Injustice. Cast * Karl Urban as Rush Leon Sr. / The Truth * Josh Brolin as Richard Reynolds / The Truth (Original) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as White Lie, the leader of The Scales of Injustice * Lexa Doig as Boldfaced, member of The Scales of Injustice * John Barrowman as Falsehood, member of The Scales of Injustice * Neal McDonough as The Figment, member of The Scales of Injustice * Bruce Willis as Davion Owens / Phantom Pain, '''15 year detective. * Jessica De Gouw as '''Rebecca Leon * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Rush Leon Jr. * Hugh Jackman as Alan Snyder / The Dragon * Levi Miller as Rush Leon Jr. (Younger) * Ethan Andrew Casto as Alan the Dragon (Younger) * Timothy Omundson as Axel the Dragon, '''G.U.N Captain Plot The movie opens in the past, in the 1990s. Back in the days where Richard Reynolds, billionaire martial artist, was secretly the vigilante known as "The Truth". He was also on G.U.N's Most Wanted List, and this is where the movie begins. The Truth is on an intense run from the G.U.N, while also chasing down his archenemy, a supervillain only known as White Lie. The chase ends in a showdown between Truth, White Lie, and several G.U.N Agents. White Lie attacks the agents, with Truth defending them. Eventually, one Agent Rush Leon Sr. attempts to capture White Lie, only to be ordered to take in Truth instead. However, Agent Leon disobeys his orders and takes in White. Before Truth gets away, he thanks Agent Leon and disappears into the night. Back to the present, where Rush Leon Sr. is now '''The Truth. He stands on a rooftop overlooking Central City just as the sun sets, in full costume. Truth drops down from the building, and glides off into the city. He stops a smuggle run, taking out a couple of low-life thugs out on the docks. Afterwards, he goes back into his civilian attire to visit his son, Rush Leon Jr.'s grave. He guilt trips over his son's death and wished he could have done more. Axel meets him at the grave and ask him to come back to G.U.N. In another flashback, Leon gets a mouthful from the G.U.N Commander for bringing in White Lie instead of the main priority, The Truth. Leon, seeing that something very fishy is going on, turns in his G.U.N badge. He goes home to his wife, Rebecca, and has dinner with her and Rush Leon Jr. In his backyard is The Truth, and the two meet up, where Truth tells Leon that he suspects G.U.N is covering or working with White Lie. Leon agrees, but there's nothing more he can do since he left his job, and while he believes Truth, he's still not sure who to trust. Truth unmask himself as Richard Reynolds in front of Leon and the two have an agreement to get down to the bottom of this. Present day. Leon is back at G.U.N with Axel in an interrogation room. Leon watches as Axel interrogates a petty thief who got robbed of items he originally stole to begin with, but also had most of his partners murdered in the process. The thief says one of the men, wearing an all-white costume, showed his face. When the thief sketches out the face, Axel shows it to Leon and it looks exactly like... Richard Reynolds, the original Truth, who has been dead for north of 20 years. Just then, Davion Owens, a detective from Seaside Island, walks into G.U.N calling for Axel. Davion says two criminals from his jurisdiction have crossed over to Central City. A telekinetic meta-human known as The Figment, and a marksman, Falsehood. Axel ask Leon to work with Davion to find them. Leon reluctantly comes out of his retirement from G.U.N and is put to the task with Davion. Flashback to where Leon gets his job back at G.U.N after a conversation with the Commander. Leon is told that White Lie has been transported to a high security facility, but upon digging, Leon finds this not to be the case. Leon reports his findings back to Truth/Richard, who goes out to look for White. Apparently, The Commander has been tracking Leon after suspecting he was working with Truth. G.U.N ambushes Truth at a warehouse. Truth holds his own against them for a while, but they send their robotic machinery in as well. Eventually, a humanoid Dragon comes in with a sword and handles the robots, taking Truth and fleeing. Leon arrives on the scene at around this time, livid at the Commander. He meets Truth and the Dragon on a rooftop, the Dragon introducing himself as Axel. Truth and Axel argue over Axel's interference, but they eventually agree to disagree, with Truth wanting Axel to stay out of his missions. This is where Truth tells Leon he is apart of a larger team, Mobius' Finest. In the present, Leon and Davion are driving around the city looking for answers. They both learn some more about each other, but Leon swears he's seen Davion before. While on a lunch break, the two of them get jumped in an alleyway by a bunch of thugs. They handle themselves pretty well, taking the attackers out very easily. Leon notices that a scratch that Davion had fades away but he makes nothing of it. Later on, Leon is at Strife's office in Shizuki Corp. Instead of Strife being there, however, Tomoe is. (At this time, Strife would be traveling in space with Ryan and Matthew, seeing Stride's armada for the first time.) Tomoe and Leon work together to figure out if Richard is alive or not, but come up with nothing. Outside, Davion waits for Leon in the parking lot but is ambushed by Falsehood, and shot in the spine. Leon gets him to a hospital. Another flashback, Leon meets the rest of the original Mobius' Finest team. After leaving with Truth/Richard, the two meet another one of Truth's friends, a vigilante called Phantom Pain. They help Phantom Pain fight off White Lie's sidekick, Boldfaced. They unmask her... and she is in fact the G.U.N Commander. Leon, Truth, and Phantom put the pieces together and have finally cracked the corruption in G.U.N. However, The Figment appears and ambushes the three of them, managing to get away with Boldfaced. When Leon returns home, he searches through the empty house and finds his wife dead, with his son kneeling down and sobbing before her. When Leon ask what happened, his son tells him about the "monster in the white suit." Leon's eyes widen and he secretly vows vengeance against White Lie as he holds his wife's dead in his arms. Present time. Leon, now back in his Truth costume, gets a lead on Falsehood's location in an insane Asylum called Edgewater. Here there is a crazy, large-scale horror type sequence where Truth fights his way through the Asylum facing his greatest fears and enemies. It is here where he meets White Lie again, the supervillain he helped put away decades ago. The two fight and are even for a while before Truth/Leon slips off White Lie's mask... and under the mask, he sees Richard Reynolds, his mentor and the original mantle of The Truth. Frozen in shock, Truth is beaten within an inch of his life by White Lie. However, an old friend, Phantom Pain, shows up and handles White Lie. White Lie escapes in the chaos as he sends more inmates at Phantom Pain and Truth. Truth and Phantom fight the inmates side-by-side and leave the asylum. As Truth and Phantom meet on a rooftop, Phantom falls to his knees and clutches his spine as it heals itself. This is where Truth puts two and two together and realizes Phantom Pain and Davion Owens are one in the same. Truth unmask himself as Leon to Davion and Davion congratulates Leon for taking up Richard's mantle and honoring his memory. Leon freezes, remembering his battle with White Lie and tells Davion there's something they need to do. In the flashbacks, several years have passed since the death of Leon's wife and the last sighting of White Lie. The G.U.N Commander turned up dead and has had a replacement in these years. Axel has disappeared and left his son, Alan in the care of Leon, who raises both Alan and Rush. However, one night, White Lie returns and attacks Truth/Richard. There's a huge battle between the two in Richard's mansion, and Leon is called to the scene. The battle between Truth and White Lie ends in the two of them injuring themselves and Richard's mansion being put on self-destruct so he can make sure White Lie is defeated once and for all. As he is dying, Richard ask Leon to take the mantle of The Truth up and continue the crusade for justice. Leon agrees and escapes the mansion, carrying the dying Richard out with him as it blows up with White Lie inside of it. Leon buries his good friend Richard. Two night's later, Leon suits up for the first time and officially becomes ''The Truth, ''honoring his mentor's dying wish. In the present, Leon and Davion arrive at the cemetery. Alan arrives too, and helps Leon dig up Richard's grave with ease as the two catch up on things. Alan tells Leon that Richard's body is still in the grave, leaving Leon more confused than anything. Alan tells Leon he has some business to deal with and speeds off. Leon and Davion suit up and go out to find White Lie. In the final battle, Truth and Phantom Pain take on the Scales of Injustice; White Lie, The Figment, and Falsehood. Truth and White Lie take their battle to the top of a worn-down castle, and Truth unmask White Lie again to see Richard. Truth ask what the hell is going on, and White Lie's face morph's into his original face. He reveals he stole a piece of technology from an alternate universe that allowed him to take on the face of his archenemy, Richard, the original Truth, who is also his half-brother. White thinks that it's honorable that Leon continued Richard's legacy, but it ends here. Truth and White continue their battle. White beats Truth within an inch of his life again and says that Truth/Leon will die the same way the original Truth, Richard, did. A slow, bloody death. White taunts Truth as he continues to beat him, but eventually, Truth remembers his old friend Richard, he remembers burying him, and he remembers Richard's last request. Truth gets the strength he needs to fight back and defeat White Lie. After locking White Lie up at G.U.N, Leon goes out for a beer with Axel and Davion. Then, there is a few month time skip. Leon is in the night as Truth taking down some criminals. Suddenly, he is called back to the United Races base. Waiting for him there is Tomoe, Yukari, Anthony, the new recruit, Valentina, a still sedated Austin, and out of the shadows comes a recently revived Rush Leon Jr, his son, as the credits hit on that cliffhanger. Category:Movies